Face à Face
by crazyeli21
Summary: Selina Rangius est loin d'être une sorcière comme les autres. Durant son année à Poudlard, elle devra faire face à son destin et décider si Ron et les autres valent la peine de risquer sa vie mais surtout, si ça vaut la peine de détruire celle de Drago.


_« L'Académie de Beauxbâtons se devra d'être entièrement rebâtie suite à cette terrible attaque. Le ministère de la Magie se questionne toujours sur la raison qui aurait pu pousser les Mangemorts à déclencher une telle tragédie. Certains élèves de l'Académie seront transférés à Poudlard le temps d'une année scolaire, histoire de tout refaire à neuf et d'instaurer de nouvelles et plus efficaces mesures de sécurité. Ayant subi plusieurs chocs nerveux, plus d'une cinquantaine d'étudiants de l'Académie ont préféré abandonner la pratique de la magie. Les Mangemorts restent toujours introuvables pour le moment._

_En raison des circonstances, Poudlard a accru son protocole de sécurité en plus d'accueillir une trentaine d'Aurors afin d'assurer la protection des élèves. _

_Chaque élève de Beauxbâtons admis à Poudlard a été soumis à la répartition du Choixpeau qui a dirigé chacun d'eux l'une des quatre maisons qui composent l'école. Ses élèves actuels devront donc faire preuve de compréhension et d'amabilité en cette période troublée afin de traiter les élèves de Beauxbâtons comme leurs confrères et consœurs._

_Pour plus d'informations, veuillez consulter notre entrevue avec la directrice de L'Académie : Madame Olympe Maxime._

_Rita Skeeter, en date du 1__er__ septembre 1997 »_

- Qu'en penses-tu, Harry? Crois-tu que les Mangemorts cherchaient à mettre la main sur quelqu'un en particulier?

- Non, je ne crois pas, Hermione… Après tout, je crois que tout le monde est conscient que je suis la personne la plus recherchée, actuellement.

- Oui, c'est évident. Mais pourquoi auraient-ils lancé une telle attaque?

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu sais, je me pose la même question depuis le début de l'été.

- Oui, bien sûr… Désolée, Harry, j'essaie uniquement de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Je crois que pour l'instant, le mieux serait de ne pas trop y penser.

- En tout cas, j'en connais _un_ qui ne voit que le bon côté de ce chamboulement…

Le visage presque plaqué contre la fenêtre de la porte de la cabine, Ron contemplait les nouvelles recrues qui se baladaient dans les couloirs étroits du Poudlard Express avec grand intérêt. Persuadée de pouvoir distinguer un large filet de salive pendre sur le coin de ses lèvres, Hermione se redressa puis frappa la tête du rouquin de son journal qu'elle avait enroulé sur lui-même.

_- Aye!_ T'es complètement folle, ou quoi?!

- Voudrais-tu bien faire preuve d'un peu plus de contenance et te rasseoir avec nous?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à reluquer ces filles?

Ron reporta toute son attention dans le couloir sans se défaire de son sourire ridiculement béat. Hermione soupira bruyamment.

- Oh, mais il n'y a rien de mal, Ronald! ironisa la jeune femme. Seulement, tu as l'air d'un abruti malintentionné!

Le rouquin retrouva subitement les yeux d'Hermione. Brigué, il la dévisagea :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Sache qu'en ce moment même, ces jeunes dames se moquent littéralement de toi.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, elle pointa l'extérieur de la cabine. Ron pivota brusquement et vit les jeunes dames en question ricaner et le lorgner avec déconsidération. Renfrogné, il abaissa les épaules et se contenta d'éviter le regard d'Hermione.

- D'accord, t'as gagné, lui accorda-t-il en se rasseyant.

Contentée par l'abandon de Ron, elle sourit narquoisement puis s'empressa de l'imiter.

Une fois arrivés entre les murs de Poudlard, le trio se dirigea machinalement vers la Grande Salle. Ils remarquèrent bien rapidement que la salle était largement plus bondée qu'à l'habitude. La majeure partie des élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient facilement reconnaissables : chacun d'eux arboraient un masque ahuri et semblaient être plutôt impressionnés par l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Harry, Ron et Hermione saluèrent rapidement les camarades qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de croiser dans le train et se mêlèrent à la foule attablée. Inconfortables à l'idée d'être entourés d'étrangers, ils essayèrent tout de même de préserver leur mine conviviale, à l'exception de Ron, qui démontrait encore son intérêt singulier envers la gente féminine de Beauxbâtons.

- Il m'exaspère complètement, soupira Hermione en écrasant son visage au creux de sa paume.

- Laisse-le faire, répliqua Harry en rigolant, tu n'arriveras certainement pas à le ressaisir.

Dans l'ordre des choses, Dumbledore entama très rapidement son discours de bienvenue. Évidemment, il ne manqua pas de préciser la venue des élèves de Beauxbâtons ainsi que les nouvelles procédures de sécurité. Sinon, aucun changement radical n'avait été pratiqué à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année.

Les paroles du directeur se firent très brèves afin que les élèves affamés puissent s'attaquer au festin qui s'offrait à eux. À la grande surprise de plusieurs, les visiteurs temporaires de Beauxbâtons étaient tous d'une bienséance qui frôlait presque les manières des nobles. Hermione échangea déjà quelques mots avec une élève qui voulait en savoir plus sur les cours de potions que Poudlard offrait, et Harry décrivait les démarches méticuleuses que les sélections des équipes de Quidditch requéraient à un garçon. Ron, quant à lui, s'était visuellement entiché d'une jeune fille d'environ son âge, placée à sa diagonale droite. Harry, avait bien remarqué l'état catatonique de son meilleur ami, se lança dans la difficile tâche qu'était l'offre de conseil amoureux :

- Écoute, Ron… Si tu restes planté là à l'observer comme tu le fais, il est inévitable qu'elle ne te remarquera pas.

- Regarde-la, Harry… marmonna le rouquin aux abords de pensées lointaines. Elle est… splendide…

Harry jeta un bref regard à la jeune fille aux cheveux dorés et acquiesça : il était vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir, alors?

Ron sortit brutalement de sa léthargie puis gratifia son ami d'un regard irrésolu :

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée?

- Pourquoi pas? Tu n'as rien à perdre! Et elle semble plutôt seule, tu ne trouves pas?

En effet, la demoiselle semblait si solitaire qu'elle avait débuté une observation des alentours en se posant mille et une questions. De temps à autres, sa fourchette trouvait refuge entre ses jolies lèvres, mais sans plus. Les autres élèves qui partageaient sa proximité ne semblaient pas lui accorder une grande attention, et Ron devina aussitôt qu'elle devait être d'un tempérament réservé.

- Tu as raison, Harry… Mais si elle me trouve répugnant? Ou cinglé? Ou les deux à la fois?

- Hé bien… Ça ne serait donc que la routine, ricana Harry.

Ron oscilla momentanément entre son courage et sa lâcheté. À contrecœur, les mémoires désagréables de ses prises de râteau vinrent s'installer dans son esprit.

- Ce sont les filles, le problème, Harry, expliqua-t-il savamment. Elles ne comprennent pas comment capter le charme d'un garçon. Sinon, je serais probablement un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école!

Les yeux aimantés sur la jeune femme mystérieuse, Ron conclut sa théorie en étirant fièrement les lèvres. Harry, se rappelant lui avoir volontairement offert ses conseils, ne lui répondit qu'en un mouvement imperceptiblement exaspéré de la tête :

- Bien sûr, Ron. Néanmoins, dis-toi que celle-ci est peut-être différente.

- Oui! s'empressa d'approuver Ron.

Brusquement, il se leva. Son visage exprimait une détermination si grandiose qu'un Serpentard ferait pâle figure à ses côtés.

- De toute façon, ajouta-t-il, tu l'as dis toi-même ; je n'ai rien à perdre!

Le rouquin se pavana dignement le long de la table des Gryffondor afin de rejoindre l'autre côté, là où sa conquête se faisait désirer. Harry assista toutefois à une scène qui le plongea dans un embarras si grand qu'il camoufla son visage de sa main :

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un petit mètre d'elle, sa malchance entra en jeu. Les yeux rivés sur son ambition du moment, son pied alla de lui-même se poser sur le lacet défait de sa chaussure à l'instant exact où celui qui y résidait allait franchir un nouveau pas. La fraction de seconde suivante, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec le parquet.

Harry bondit de son siège. Il avait beau ne pas être celui qui venait de se ridiculiser dans une Grande Salle remplie, mais toujours est-il qu'il se sentit atrocement à l'étroit pour son copain qui se relevait de peine et de misère. Puis, comme si la situation n'était pas suffisamment embarrassante, Ron reconnut bien distinctement les rires exagérément stridents de Malefoy et sa bande d'imbéciles :

- Apprends à marcher, Ouistiti! lui lança Crabbe de sa voix balourde.

- T'es aussi nul que le reste de ta famille, poil de carotte! renforça Goyle.

Les genoux et mains plaqués au sol, Ron fusilla les deux gorilles de son regard confus, ne trouvant rien de bien plus intelligent à leur répondre. Il sentit cependant tout son sang monter à ses joues lorsqu'il réalisa que la jeune fille qu'il avait prévu rejoindre avant de se lancer à quatre pattes sur le sol ne devait plus être bien loin… Dans l'intention de gagner son regard, il releva le menton. Telle fut donc sa surprise lorsqu'une main délicate, tendue vers lui, attendait indubitablement qu'on lui rende la pareille.

- Est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Ron ne se souvenait plus qu'il avait la possibilité d'user de la parole. Éberlué, il fixa cette main gracile dans l'appréhension qu'elle ne se jette sur son visage pour le lui griffer. Toutefois, lui arrachant ses stupides craintes, le rouquin détermina qu'elle semblait singulièrement sincère lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Elle ne semblait nullement propice à prendre part à ces railleries puériles dont elle avait été témoin.

- Allez, ne reste pas là, insista-t-elle en agitant la main. Viens t'asseoir.

Interloqué, il mêla ses doigts aux siens puis s'aida de son support pour retrouver une stature plus digne. À l'aide de gestes prompts, il secoua sa robe de sorcier qui s'était retrouvée à balayer le plancher lors de son vol plané. Les rires persistants paraissaient déjà moins retentissants, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas tus.

- Merci, dit-il timidement.

Pour toute réponse, la blondinette lui offrit l'ébauche d'un sourire. Elle s'assit sur le banc puis s'écarta légèrement afin de céder une place au nouvel arrivant.

- Où allais-tu comme ça? plaisanta-t-elle.

- En fait, je… je venais me présenter.

- Oh! À… à moi?

- Ouais, acquiesça Ron sans pouvoir retenir un rire d'inconfort.

La jeune fille devint aussitôt écarlate, ne s'étant pas attendue à une telle déclaration. Elle ne fit donc que baisser la tête dans l'espoir d'arriver à dissimuler sa timidité.

Ce dernier avait peine à croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore repoussé. Après tout, suite à cette chute monumentale, sûrement avait-il évoqué des mots peu avantageux tels que « crétin » ou « imbécile » dans l'esprit de sa conquête… Toutefois, malgré cet incident, il n'était maintenant plus question pour lui de reculer ou ne serait-ce que de tenter de trouver une excuse bidon qui servirait de justification sur le pourquoi sa destination précise était précisément celle qui l'avait tiré de sa honte.

- Je m'appelle Ron… déclara-t-il, Ron Weasley.

- Enchantée, Ron. Moi, c'est Selina Rangius.

C'est à cet instant exact que le cœur de Ron s'enroula dans un manteau de gratitude et de bien-être. Il était parvenu à établir un premier contact avec une fille autre qu'Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood sans avoir droit à une manifestation dédaigneuse ou pire, une gifle sur la joue. Finalement, peut-être cette dernière année à Poudlard allait-elle être la meilleure de toutes? En tout cas, au niveau des filles, rêvassa-t-il.

Mais une voix désagréablement familière le soutira de ses pensées mielleuses :

- Hey, Weasmoche! Après sept ans de fréquentation à Poudlard, enfin une autre fille aussi stupide que la Sang-de-Bourbe daigne t'adresser la parole! Pas mal, quand on pense que ton idiote de sœur s'est déjà tapée la moitié des Gryffondor en six ans! Oh, d'ailleurs, dis-moi, Weasley, as-tu non seulement déjà embrassé une fille? railla Drago Malefoy.

Une chorale de rires offensants appuya la gravité des insultes de Malefoy. Ron fulminait. Il était bien habitué d'entendre les pires insultes émaner de la sale bouche de Malefoy, mais là, maintenant, il n'avait définitivement pas choisi le_ bon_ moment. Étant resté de marbre durant plusieurs secondes, il ne put soudainement plus se contenir ; il saisit sa baguette qui sommeillait au creux de sa poche et la déploya vivement. Selina, qui avait assisté à cette dernière scène, s'empressa d'interrompre le geste de son nouvel ami :

- Non! Inutile de s'attarder sur lui, Ron! Ce ne sont que des bêtises, j'en suis sûre.

Puis, dans l'espoir de le convaincre, elle lui sourit. Ron, possédé par son visage radieux, rangea aussitôt sa baguette non sans regretter de ne pas avoir lancé à Malefoy le premier sort qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

- Désolé, fit-il. Je peux paraître un peu… impulsif.

- Non, pas du tout! Ne te laisse simplement pas atteindre par de telles idioties.

- De toute façon, je commence à m'y faire…

- WEASMOCHE EST UN NUL, WEASMOCHE EST UN NUL! cria de nouveau Malefoy et sa bande.

Suite à cette nouvelle vague de piques, Selina se retourna sèchement dans l'intention de lancer un regard des plus foudroyant au premier idiot qui croiserait ses prunelles ; Drago. Du coup, ce dernier se sentit complètement déconcerté, comme s'il venait tout juste de recevoir une décharge électrique. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux aussi ronds que des Gallions, Drago n'arborait plus du tout son éternel masque goguenard.

Selina adoucit rapidement ses traits, consciente que la réaction du garçon était plutôt étrange si elle prenait compte qu'elle ne lui avait que décoché un regard noir. Confuse, une panoplie de questions se dressa dans sa tête.

- Wow… T'as vu sa tête? lança Ron, joyeusement ébahi. Tu lui as lancé un sort informulé, ou quoi?

Selina ignora l'interrogation de Ron, trop occupée à jauger le Serpentard qui en faisait tout autant avec elle. Ses comparses, à ses côtés, tentaient désespérément d'attirer l'attention du blondinet afin qu'il sorte de sa transe, mais c'était en vain ; il était littéralement hypnotisé.

- Il est maintenant temps de gagner vos dortoirs! déclara alors Dumbledore sur le podium de la Grande Salle. Rappelez-vous que les cours débutent très tôt demain matin. Essayez de ne pas tarder dans les couloirs.

Aussitôt ensuite, la rumeur des conversations se fit plus grande, mais la réaction fut immédiate : comme sous l'effet d'un Imperium, chacun des étudiants se redressèrent puis quittèrent l'immense pièce.

- Tu viens, Selina? demanda le rouquin alors qu'il alla se diriger vers la sortie.

- Oui, fit-elle en rompant le contact visuel qu'elle avait établi avec le Serpentard.

À son tour, elle se redressa. Avant d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un geste supplémentaire, elle lança un coup d'œil furtif vers le blondinet, à la table des Serpentard. Il semblait avoir été libéré de son hypnose, mais, toutefois, Selina put aisément lire sur les lèvres de ses amis les milles et unes questions qu'ils se posaient quant à l'étrange situation dont ils furent témoins.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, mon chéri? poussa hystériquement Pansy Parkinson à l'adresse de Malefoy.

- Tu nous as foutu une de ces trouilles! ajouta Goyle.

Drago semblait largement désorienté. Visiblement, il était tout aussi peu informé sur le drôle de phénomène qui l'eut plongé dans un état amorphe que tous ses copains.

- Est-ce que cette idiote t'a lancé un sort?! fit Pansy en transperçant la nouvelle Gryffondor de ses yeux.

De nouveau, le regard de Drago alla se loger là où sa raison lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps. De haut en bas, il balaya la mystérieuse demoiselle de ses prunelles aux couleurs d'acier puis s'intéressa subitement à la qualité des dalles de pierre. Il haletait, et son teint, d'ordinaire pâlot, était encore plus laiteux.

- Je dois sortir d'ici, trancha Drago en se ruant à la sortie de la salle.

Selina le suivit du regard, de plus en plus tourmenté face à l'incident qui venait à peine de se produire. En aucun cas elle ne voulait de mal à ce jeune homme, après tout. La blondinette se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en tentant de canaliser la nervosité que cette réaction généra en elle.

- Hé, est-ce que tu vas bien? s'inquiéta Ron en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Oui, oui, mentit Selina. J'ai simplement l'impression de ne pas avoir saisi tout ce qu'il vient de se produire…

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas avec ça ; c'est une sale poule mouillée, voilà tout!

Selina s'obligea à rigoler. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié que les gens s'attardent sur ses émotions muettes. Peut-être que mon regard lui a vraiment fait peur, pensa-t-elle. Elle savait pourtant que ce n'était pas une chose possible…

En tout état de cause, Selina se ressaisit. Pour ne pas faire perdurer ce moment d'embarras, elle offrit un sourire radieux au rouquin qui l'accompagnait :

- Au fait, Ron, je te trouve très sympathique.

- V… vraiment? balbutia-t-il sans cacher son engouement.

- Oui, je t'assure!

- C'est très… gentil. Moi… moi aussi, je te trouve… plutôt sympa.

Selina se contenta de sourire. Elle trouvait son côté timide plutôt mignon, et d'ailleurs, elle était presque aussi réservée que lui.

Le chemin qui s'étendait de la Grande Salle jusqu'à leur salle commune se parcourut rapidement, mais il enclencha une longue discussion qu'ils prolongèrent une fois installés dans les multiples fauteuils. Détail à part, Ron s'était enquit de dénigrer le professeur Rogue avec une sourde satisfaction afin de prouver son côté comique à la jeune femme :

- Tu vas voir, ses cheveux sont tellement gras qu'on peut même y apercevoir son propre reflet!

Selina s'esclaffa aussitôt. Grâce aux blagues de Ron, elle avait bien réussi à se sortir de la tête le troublant incident avec le Serpentard. En revanche, son petit doigt lui indiquait que sa nuit ne serait pas de tout repos… Suite à des événements troublants tel que celui survenu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait souvent la désagréable habitude de faire toutes sortes de cauchemars qui s'y rapportait.

- Oh, mais j'y pense! J'ai complètement oublié de te présenter mon meilleur ami! Attends-moi ici, je vais le chercher.

Patiente, Selina croisa les bras en attente de nouvelles présentations. Définitivement, plus elle le côtoyait, plus Ron lui plaisait. Elle avait la nette impression qu'il ne jouait pas les hypocrites et que sa franchise était sincère. Pour tout dire, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de le rencontrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparut avec un garçon; quelques mèches foncées qui balayaient son front, des lunettes parfaitement rondes encerclaient deux yeux aux couleurs d'une émeraude.

- Selina, je te présente Harry! Harry… voici Selina!

- Salut! s'exclama l'arrivant en tendant la main.

On aurait pu comparer Selina à une statue de marbre. Bouche bée, elle toisait Harry Potter avec deux grands yeux fascinés. Était-ce vraiment lui, Harry Potter? Elle avait du mal à y croire. Non, c'était impossible! Pas maintenant! Pas lui! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive?!

- Harry… Potter? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est bien moi! répliqua-t-il, enchanté.

Inconfortable, elle tendit la main afin de répondre aux présentations. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, car autrement, ils décèleraient clairement l'éclat de panique qui naquit dans ses yeux :

- Ha! Je suis extrêmement heureuse de vous rencontrer!

Avec promptitude, ils se serrèrent la main. Harry parut soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Oh, mais tu peux me tutoyer, tout de même.

- Bien sûr, évidemment! Excuse-moi…

- Pas de problème!

Tout à coup, les esprits de la jeune femme s'embrouillèrent en faisant naître en elle un malaise grandissant. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'elle tenta de cacher son angoisse en rigolant bêtement, sans aucune raison bien précise. Par chance, les deux garçons n'y voyaient que du feu.

- Harry, Selina est vraiment géniale! Tu aurais dû voir ce qu'elle est parvenue à faire, plus tôt! J'imagine que tu as entendu toutes les insultes auxquelles j'ai eu droit de la part des Serpentard, mais Selina leur a cloué le bec assez facilement ; un simple regard, et _pouf!_ Malefoy était parti dans les vapes!

- Pardon? sursauta-t-elle subitement.

- J'ai dit que tu avais envoyé Malefoy dans les vapes…

- Mal… Malefoy?

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Drago Malefoy. C'est lui.

À l'ouïe de ce nom, son malaise n'eut pour effet que de se raffermir. Le sang lui monta précipitamment au cerveau et se mit à agir telle une potion en ébullition, lui causant de sérieux étourdissements. Tout devint flou autour d'elle. Son souffle s'interrompit alors complètement, puis, dans un élan presque lascif, Selina s'écrasa contre le sol de la salle commune, inconsciente.

- Selina?! paniqua Ron en se jetant à ses côtés. SELINA! Harry, aide-moi! Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie!


End file.
